The Hourglass
by piratewitch92
Summary: Loki/OC After a mishap with uncontrolled powers, Doctor's companion Hope meets and falls for God of Mischief Loki. But with an unreliable Tardis and even more unreliable time travel gifts, how will the two survive Fate's Design? (Due to Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, there will be some jumping between the Thor and Avengers with a little Dark World(nothing spoilery as of yet))
1. 1 part 1

I

The vast library was as silent as any typical library. Perhaps more so due to its current occupancy of one. Nestled in the thousands of books' company was a lone young man, hiding himself away from the duties of being a warrior prince. Only two people in the entire realm knew of his little hideaway, a large plush loveseat tucked into the deepest recesses of the library, and they knew he more than likely did not wish to be found. The raven haired man wished to hone his skills of sorcery and tricks, which was best mastered in solitude. As it was, most avoided the Library anyway, favoring to train for battle with other warriors.

So it's not too difficult to imagine how surprised the young prince was to hear an alien sound in the aisles not too far off his right, followed by a young woman's terrified scream and a clatter of falling books. Dropping the book of ice spells he was studying, the young man followed the fading golden light, and was somewhat shocked to watch it recede into the body of a young girl pinned under several heavy looking books. The girl had curled herself as tight as possible, terror obvious on her tear-streaked face. He felt thankful that very few people frequented the Library as a crowd would just worsen her distress. "Easy, easy, Little One. Are you hurt?" He asked in his softest voice, beginning to help dig her out of the books. She mumbled something, speaking too softly to understand. "What?"

"I-I said.." A soft voice began, trembling a bit from her crying and fear. "I'm n-not little." She looked up at him as she said this, tearful earth brown eyes meeting his concerned emerald eyes. He chuckled lightly, amused by her apparent ability to be seriously indignant while being a sobbing fearful mess.

"I'm sorry. What is your name, Li-Miss?" She glared at his near slip, wiping her eyes.

"Hope… Hope Black…" Hope released a somewhat pained and relieved sigh as her rescuer lifted the last giant book off her ankle, freeing her. "Who are you… Where am I?" He groaned as he shoved the thick volume back onto its proper shelf.

"My name is Loki," he finally answered, kneeling beside her. "You are in Asgard, Hope. In the palace library." She stared at him, stunned.

"Asgard!? Like _the _Asgard?! Home of the Norse Gods?" Loki chuckled, nodding. He gently took hold of her arm and waist, helping her to stand. "That means you're the Lo- OW!' Hope collapsed only to be held up by Loki's strong arms, clutching her leg.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"My ankle. I think it's busted." She bit her lip with a small whimper, making it obvious how much pain she was in. Clearly, she couldn't walk.

"Put your arms around my neck," he instructed. When she gave him a confused look, he merely repeated the instruction, with the addition of "Trust me." She hesitantly did as she was told, squealing in surprise as Loki scooped her into his arms. Her grip tightened in shock. "Relax, Hope. You're safe in my arms." She met his gaze again, shock mixed with her fading nervous fear. "I'll take care of you."

"Aren't you the God of Lies?" She definitely had to be from Midgard, which added to the mystery of how she came to Asgard. He smirked a little.

"That is true. But it has happened upon occasion that I tell the truth." Hope smirked a bit through her tear streaked face. "There are actually quite a few instances where I'm believed to be lying where I am actually telling the truth!"

"Scandalous!" The brunette giggled as Loki carried her out of the Library, heading towards his own room. Any other retort she intended to make was quickly replaced by awe as she saw the golden halls of the palace. Loki took advantage of her fascinated silence to study exactly who he had rescued.

Unfortunately, his task was made difficult by layers of dirt, sweat, and baggy clothing. Wherever Hope had been before landing in the Library, there had evidently been a fight. There were several small cuts and scrapes marring her hands and arms, some on her face catching her hair and sticking it in front of her eyes. Hope was young, couldn't possibly be older than 19 or 20. Her currently wide chocolate eyes were large in comparison to her facial features, making her appear much younger. Watching her eyes, he noticed that the pupils shimmered gold, similar to the light that heralded her arrival. Which reminded him…

"Hope? May I ask how you made it to Asgard?" He asked as he gently set her on his bed. It took Hope a moment to shake off her stunned awe.

"That's… a long story…" She was still looking around the room as she spoke. "Is this your room? It has the same color scheme as your clothes. Green and gold."

"This is indeed my bedroom and don't change the subject. It appears you need a bit of healing so we have plenty of time for a story." As he pulled up a chair, or rather conjured one, his eyes took a critical sweep of her dirty clothes and ragged body. "I may need an assistant. You need clean clothes. And a bath."

"Oh thanks. So why do you need an assistant? I can bath myself."

"But you can't walk on your ankle. And I do believe it is quite a bit early in the relationship for me to see you nude." Hope giggled at that.

"True enough. You haven't even bought me dinner." As if on cue, Hope's stomach grumbled loudly. They both laughed at that.

"Wait here. I'll get you clothes and food."

"A: I can't exactly walk. It's not like I can go anywhere. And…" When she failed to finish, he turned to her confused. The girl was staring at her hands which were glowing. "No, no! Not now!" Loki watched stunned as the glow traveled up her arms, engulfing her body. She looked at him, sheer terror in her eyes. "Help me! Please!"

Loki had no idea how he could possibly stop… whatever was happening to Hope, he only knew he had to end her terror. He grabbed her hands, muttering the first spell that came to mind, a spell that froze time. The pair shared a shocked look as the light faded back into Hope's body. He sat down beside her, still confused as to what exactly happened. "What… was that?"

"It's… complicated… Thank you…" She hugged him tightly, still trembling with fear. Loki sighed hugging the girl to him.

"Easy… You're safe now… Let me send a servant for food and clothes… Then you'll explain everything to me while I heal you." She just nodded, still shaken by the experience. The Mischief Prince went to the door and called a guard, making his demands. In her current state, it was in no way wise to leave her alone. As it was, he had no idea how long his spell would last. "So…" He sat beside her again, rolling up her pant leg. "What just happened?" Hope tensed as he examined her ankle, clutching the emerald sheets beneath.

"Well… I, uh… I travel with this being… He's a Timelord called the Doctor…" She sighed. "He's probably looking for me… I have no idea how to get ahold of him…"

"I know someone who can help you find him. Now how does this healer correlate with you arriving in Asgard?"

"Well… we were fighting this alien race… called the Daleks that were trying to take over the Earth. Again. When the battle seemed to start leaning in their favor, I… I took a big OW! Risk!" She hissed as his cold fingers danced along her injured ankle, green magic shimmering around his fingertips.

"What kind of risk?" He asked, seemingly ignoring what discomfort his healing was causing her.

"Well I looked into the heart of his time machine, the Tardis. Or spaceship whichever. Technically both. Anyway, I heard one of his previous companions did it to defeat them. Only… it nearly destroyed her mind."

"But not you? You seem fairly sane presently." She chuckled lightly.

"Sane is a matter of opinion. No, the Tardis didn't destroy my mind. It didn't seem to do anything to me! It wasn't until after the battle that we had any sign I had been affected. Basically, I am now a human Tardis. I can travel through space and time without a ship. Only problem is… I can't control it. That's how I ended up here…"

"So coming here was an accident," Loki confirmed as he healed the cuts and scrapes on her hands. She nodded.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to force myself to stay here and make it easier for the Doctor to find me." Why did that sting? He just met Hope. That shouldn't hurt his feelings.

"You may be here awhile regardless. I've healed the break in your ankle; however, it is still sprained. You need to rest it." Hope slumped against the headboard, now looking worn and exhausted. "Or perhaps you need to rest your whole body."

"Nah, I'm fit as a fiddle," she fibbed, smirking. "Besides it would be a sin to not explore the great Asgard."

"I can show you Asgard after you're rested and healed." The brunette pouted, irritated at the news. "It's only for a day or two. You can stay here in my room."

"So I have to sit around for a day or two?"

"I have plenty of books you could read."

"Books?" She perked right up, looking hopeful. Loki found himself equally hopeful. On Asgard, even among the women he found it difficult to find fellow bookworms.

"You like to read?"

"I love to read! And the Doctor says books are the greatest weapons in the universe!"

"I'm starting to like your doctor." Loki picked a well-worn book from his nightstand, a childhood favorite full of heroes and wizards. "I have plenty of books you can read. They can teach you about Asgard as well." He handed her the book, which she took eagerly. She began to flip through the pages, giggling excitedly. However, her excitement faded as she leafed through.

"I… can't read this…" She looked at him, disappointment clear in her eyes. "It's gibberish… I can't read it… Can you help me?" He smiled.

"After you're clean and fed, I'll read it to you, alright?" The girl nodded eagerly as a servant entered.

Loki kept to his word. After a short bath which he left his bedroom during (it was still rather strange) and a good meal, the trickster made himself comfortable beside his charge and read to her. This became their routine as her ankle healed. They would exchange stories, his tales of bold Asgardian warriors and his own (mis)adventures with his somewhat foolish brother, hers of distant stars and galaxies and the races that inhabited them. The pair became very close.

As for Hope's uncontrollable "Tardising," as she called it, Loki was able to stop them with his spell to freeze time, effectively keeping her in his care. Which he thoroughly enjoyed. Hope was witty and intelligent and very independent. He found her company much more entertaining and enjoyable than most others in Asgard. His favorite thing to do once her ankle had healed and she was walking again was to tease her about her height – the top of her head came to his shoulders – just to rile her up. She'd puff up like a bird and punch his arm, which always hurt her more than him, and insist he was just too tall.

It wasn't until about two weeks later that they encountered a problem. For as long as she had been there and as much as they had explored, Loki had managed to keep Hope a secret from Asgard. The people knew that Prince Loki had been caught sneaking about the Palace grounds with a mysterious young maiden but that was it. Unfortunately, they were now expecting Loki to introduce the maiden at the upcoming feast. And Hope was starting to get restless.

After much arguing and debate, he finally agreed to let her accompany him as long as no one learned she was mortal. Since mortals weren't allowed in Asgard and the Allfather did sometimes have a bad temper, Loki couldn't stress the idea of secrecy enough. "And what do you plan to do if I randomly Tardis again?" Hope asked from behind the changing screen. This was accompanied by various grunts and groans and a curse or two as a handmaiden helped her into a traditional Asgardian gown.

"My spell seems to keep you safe for several hours which should be long enough for this feast." Loki, already dressed in his ceremony armor sans helmet, paced as he waited, fiddling with the small green velvet pouch in his hand. "And I may have something else…" He muttered quietly.

"What was that, Loki?" He looked up… and forgot what he was about to say. Hope was draped in green silk, with a gold brooch pinning the fabric onto on shoulder. A gold belt cinched the dress around her waist, enhancing her figure. A small, delicate hourglass was engraved into her brooch and embroidered onto her belt in emerald green. Only fitting for a time traveler. She didn't seem as impressed. "Hourglasses. Subtle. I'm pretty sure I'm not the goddess of time."

"Obviously not. She's been harassing me about meeting you." Hope rolled her eyes at Loki's typical snark. She turned to observe herself in the mirror, looking surprisingly unsure of herself. He didn't understand why. Now that her back was to him, he could see how her long, usually straight brown hair was made into tight curls bound together by a green leather band, a few looser curls framing her face. He fought a chuckle as she swatted at the curls. She didn't typically like having her hair in her face. "Stop fidgeting."

"I look silly!" She huffed. Loki frowned. How could she possibly think that? He caught her wrist, turning her to face him. As he turned her, he pulled her to him, closing the gap between them. Her eyes widened in shock as Loki had never invaded her space like this before. In all honesty, Loki was surprised be his own behavior, but he had to get his point across.

"You look beautiful, Hope." A faint pink blush stole across her cheeks at his quiet words "You easily pass for a goddess like this. Even surpass any goddess I know. I'll have to spend this feast fighting off suitors." Her blushed deepened to a vivid red. "It just needs one more thing." He held the velvet pouch to her, smiling at her surprise lit eyes.

His arm subconsciously snaked its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she opened the pouch. He grinned as her jaw dropped at the contents of the pouch. She reached in and pulled out a delicate looking gold chain with a small hourglass pendant filled with emerald dust. The frame of the hourglass was decorated with tiny runes his time freezing spell. "It's beautiful…"

"It's a gift." She looked at him, stunned. "We may have had little time together thus far… But I've never felt so comfortable in the company of someone outside my family as I am with you." His hand found its way into her hair, twisting a silky curl between his fingers. "For your company, I am eternally grateful…" He wanted to say something else. Something very important. He felt the words trapped in his throat but could not force them out. She seemed to read his annoyance at his loss of words and turned her back to him, handing him the necklace.

"Help me?" She pulled her hair out of the way. He smiled, more than happy to do even such a small task for her. As he helped her with the necklace, he attempted to rediscover the words trapped within him. He knew it was important and concerned her. But what in the Nine Realms could it be? It was… about how… he felt about her…

"Hope, there's something you need to know… Something I need to say…" He began, meeting her gaze in the mirror. She watched him expectantly. "Before time runs out… Hope Black… I think I-" A loud knocking interrupted him.

"Milord, the feast has begun. Your father is looking for you and your consort." Loki sighed, frustrated.

"We will be there soon." He untangled his arms from her waist – how did that happen – as the servant's footsteps faded away. Hope turned to him, looking expectant and somewhat hopeful.

"You were saying…?"

"It doesn't matter," he huffed as he put his horned helm on. "We'd better hurry."

Just as predicted, Loki found it very difficult to keep Hope by his side. Everyone was intrigued by Loki's mysterious consort and was dragging her in all directions except his. It wasn't so bad when the women stole her away but if another man dared to look at her, he fought red fury. How dare they touch his woman? What made them think they could wrap her so tight in their arms that their bodies touched? She wore _his _colors, not theirs. Needless to say, quite a few would be suitors were surprised to find snakes and beetles crawling out of their goblets and made fools of themselves. Loki smirked as this would happen.

"Do you intend to ask her to dance of are you just going to curse good wine all night?" Thor asked as he sat down beside the jealous trickster. Loki didn't turn, keeping his eyes on Hope.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." The thunder god laughed at his brother's denial.

"Do not lie, Loki. Everyone can see you have feelings for this girl. Otherwise you wouldn't be turning those suitors' drinks into snakes." Loki smirked slightly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Very. As if the fact you can't stop staring at her was not enough." Thor followed his younger brother's gaze. His consort was gossiping with a few of the other courtiers. "She is rather beautiful."

"And intelligent… and witty… and absolutely perfect…"

"Not your best poetry, Brother." Both chuckled, although Thor's still sounded like a laugh. "If you feel that way about her, why are you sitting here while others attempt to steal her affections?"

"Because I shouldn't feel like this so soon. And she's not staying…"

"What do you mean she's not staying? Does she not know how you feel?" Loki sighed.

"She's waiting for a … friend to come for her…And no I haven't told her how I feel." Why bother if she was just going to leave with her precious Doctor?

"Then what are you waiting for? If she can't stay with us, then you don't have much time. And she may change her mind if you tell her. She may decide to stay." The Trickster thought about this. Would Hope really stay if he admitted he loved her? Would she return his affections? The way she spoke about the Doctor made it seem that he held her love. Yet… before the feast… She seemed almost disappointed when he failed to make his admission.

"Perhaps you're right, Brother…"

"I know I am. Now go rescue your woman and tell her you love her."

Loki nodded with a smile, finally feeling assured. He stalked his way through the crowd, eyes once again locked on the beautifully disguised Midgardian. Hope was surrounded by the women of Asgard's court, whose giggling gossip only intensified in volume and speed as they spotted the Mischief Prince coming towards them. Hope had stopped listening, her focus on the intense stare in Loki's eyes. "Forgive me, ladies, but I need to steal Hope away from you." None of the girls minded at all, in fact pushing Hope to him so hard she stumbled into him.

"Oops…" She muttered shyly, righting herself. He chuckled.

"Dance with me." He had meant to be more romantic in his request, but he also doubted he didn't have time for romantics. If her stories were true, that blasted Doctor could arrive any moment.

"Uh… Certainly…" The Trickster God smirked, leading the girl out onto the nearest balcony. "Uh, the dance floor is inside, Loki."

"It's also too crowded," he quipped, pulling her closer to him. "There's much more room out here. And I know how much you love the stars…" Hope smiled as they began to dance, eyes reflecting sadness.

"The stars are beautiful… And being so far out among them. It's so magical…" Loki smiled.

"Yes… Magical…" Hope smiled, resting her head on his chest as they danced. The trickster grinned like the lovesick schoolboy he was. This was a small, wonderful victory. The pair spent a few quiet moments like this, the artful waltzing devolving into a simple sway to the music. The music enveloped them into their own little bubble, shielding them from any outside interruptions. It seemed so… "Perfect…"

"What did you say?" Hope asked, looking up at him. Once again, Loki's silver tongue failed him. He began to stammer out an excuse when he noticed something shimmering down her cheek.

"Hope… Are you crying?" She quickly wiped the tear away.

"Something in my eyes…" She lied, tilting her face away from him. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Maybe this wasn't such a victory after all.

"No, you're not. You're crying. Something's wrong." He guided her to a nearby bench, sitting them close to each other. "Tell me what's bothering you…"

"I don't want to ruin the moment." Loki's heart gave a somewhat excited flip at her response. Were they having a moment?

"You're not ruining anything. It's nothing if you can't enjoy this." He found her hand, running his fingertips over the pewter dragon she wore comfortingly. "Tell me what's wrong…" She stared at him with her sad brown eyes for a long moment, as if she knew her next words would sting.

"I'm starting to think… The Doctor's never coming for me…" Loki stiffened, fighting down his jealousy. Hope turned her head from him, looking out at the night sky. "I would've thought he'd have found me by now. He said he'd always come back and he always did… But where is he now?" The trickster nodded, feeling his heart begin to break. He was nothing compared to her doctor. One look in her eyes as she spoke told him everything. Her heart was already taken.

"And yet…" He looked back at her, preparing himself to hurt more. "I find myself torn…" Torn? "Between wanting to see more of those stars… and staying here." Hope blossomed in the god's heart. She wanted to stay? She smiled at him. "These past two weeks have been heaven, if a bit stifling. But I know you were just protecting me." Loki nodded, feeling the embarrassingly stupid grin forming on his face. "So yes, I miss the Doctor, but I wouldn't trade a second of these past weeks with you, Loki."

"But your Doctor… He must be missing his, uh, _companion…_" He intentionally implied a second possible meaning just to get her reaction. She chuckled lightly shaking her head.

"There's nothing between me and the Doctor like that. I do admire him but I'm not in love with him." Relief swept through him. "Why?" She asked, leaning towards him slightly. It was now or never.

"Well, Hope… There's something I need to tell you…" He began to lean towards her, words growing softer. "Something I've wanted to tell you all day…"

"Yes…?" She was moving to meet him, eyes drifting close.

"Hope Black… I…"

"LOKI!" Both god and girl jumped at the bellow, quickly separating from each other. Loki actually fell, rather ungracefully, off the small bench. While they-meaning Loki-composed themselves, the pair were joined by the Allfather himself, flanked by Thor and a man Loki did not recognize. Once Loki was standing, Hope hid somewhat behind him, clutching his arm. The intimidating Odin was furious. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Father." The trickster knew he was playing a dangerous game lying to his all-seeing father. But he wasn't going to lose Hope if he finally had a chance at her heart.

"Perhaps I can explain then," The stranger commented, stepping forward. The young man straightened his violet bow tie as he said, "I'm the Doctor. And she…" He pointed to Hope. "Is my companion."


	2. 1 part 2

"About time you showed up, Doctor." Loki's heart sunk as Hope acknowledged the newcomer. So this was the Doctor… No doubt he was here to take Hope from him. However, the girl still clung to his arm, not moving. "Where have you been?"

"I got lost. Took a wrong turn at Mars, honest mistake. What I want to know is how you've managed to stay put?" The Doctor pulled an alien tool out of his pocket, pointing it at Hope. The god watched somewhat annoyed as he used the tool to scan her, the blasted thing emitting a green light and annoying buzzing sound.

"Loki, how long has this Midgardian been hiding in Asgard?" Now Loki had the joy of explaining why he broke one of Asgard's most enforced laws to his father. Without admitting he was in love with Hope.

"Two weeks. She's been waiting for the Doctor to come find her. She's not like other Midgardians, she has a gift."

"Loki…" Hope sounded very nervous.

"What do you mean she has a gift? That is not necessarily an excuse for breaking the law." The Allfather stepped closer, making Hope grip Loki's arm tighter. He was starting to worry the spell he'd forged into her necklace would give out. Hope always "Tardis'd" when she was distressed. And she was obviously very frightened by the situation. He found her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's difficult to explain." The Doctor decided to do the explaining.

"Basically, that big blue box currently parked in your hall? Yeah, she's an actual human version of that. She can travel through time and space all on her own. Problem is she doesn't have any so of control on it hence her accidental stay here. It's all really fascinating actually." Loki was quickly becoming very agitated by this Doctor. Hope had an extraordinary gift, she wasn't some science experiment. How did she possibly put up with this buffoon?

"Regardless, she cannot stay here. You must leave with her immediately," the Allfather decreed, still staring the frightened girl down. Hope shuffled farther behind Loki, causing a confused look to cross the Doctor's face.

"Father, this girl is obviously no threat to Asgard," Thor finally spoke up, siding for his younger brother. "Surely she could stay for short time longer."

"Actually we _have _to stay. The Tardis needs to recharge." Now the Doctor was on the receiving end of an Allglare. "She's got just enough energy to move out of your lovely hall but that's about it. Can't go off realm."

"And how long will that take?"

"Hard to say. At least two weeks maybe?"

"You have one."

"Now, now Odin. If my Tardis isn't fully charged we can't go anywhere! Decree or not. And besides you still owe me for that time you got yourself-"

"Doctor. Perhaps this would be better to discuss in private?" The surprisingly flustered King of Asgard ushered the Doctor back inside but not before the Doctor gave Hope an excited thumbs up. Hope just nodded, not moving from behind her God of Mischief blockade. Once they had disappeared back inside, Thor turned to the pair, chuckling.

"I have to say, Little One, you make a very convincing Asgardian if a little short." Hope glared but didn't say anything. Loki attempted to pull his hand out of hers with no success.

"Thor, give the girl some space. She's frightened." Thor released one of his boisterous laughs, making the poor nervous girl jump.

"That's ridiculous, brother. What woman would be afraid of me?"

"What woman in her right mind wouldn't be afraid of you? But this confrontation has made Hope very uncomfortable. As it is, I cannot feel my hand." Hope instantly released his hand, stepping back a few steps.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Hope. It's perfectly fine." He smiled at her, pulling her back to him. "Are you alright? You're trembling."

"Yeah… Just a little shaken… Your dad's got one hell of a bark."

"Aye, but you needn't fear, Little One. He will not harm you."

"If you keep calling me 'little', I'm going to beat you with your own hammer." Thor merely laughed again at her threat.

"You cannot lift Mjolnir."

"I'm stubborn. I can figure something out."

"My, my. She's quite the little firecracker isn't she?" Hope lunged at the Thunderer, only to be caught by Loki.

"Brother, if you are done antagonizing her, it's been a taxing night on everyone." Thor nodded. Hope huffed, clearly still insulted by Thor's height references. "Goodnight, Thor." Loki quickly led Hope away before Thor could make another wisecrack about her height.

"No offense, Loki, but your brother can be a real jerk."

"You don't have to tell me that." Of course, Loki had only paid enough attention to keep Hope from getting hurt. He was so damn close! He was this close to a double victory with Hope. Now that the Doctor was here and his father knew the truth… It was almost impossible and worthless.

"Loki… What were you trying to say on the balcony?" Loki shook his head.

"Nothing. It's not important." Well, it was actually very important, by how could he just hurt them both? Hope stopped in her tracks.

"Obviously, it is. Or you wouldn't keep trying to say it." The god glared at her, a bit annoyed.

"Hope, just drop it. It can wait till morning. We should both go to bed." He didn't intend to snap. He certainly wasn't upset with her. It just happened to come out at her. Hope frowned at him.

"Guess you're right." She started to storm off, going in the opposite direction of his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Tardis." Uh oh. She sounded upset.

"You don't know where it is!" Why was she so upset?

"I'll find it. I don't think it's appropriate for us to be sharing a room." He sighed as she stormed away. Oh yes, that. She was as upset as he was disappointed with himself. He's really blown it now.

For the next three days, Loki saw nothing of Hope despite his best efforts. He visited all her favorite hideaways he had shown her, hoping to find her. But every search proved fruitless. His heart sank deeper and deeper with each dead end. Loki didn't want Hope to leave angry at him. He knew he needed to tell her the truth. No she wasn't allowed to stay… but that didn't change how he felt. He'd find a way to be with her no matter what.

He did have one place left to look for her. The strange blue box Hope and The Doctor lived in. The "Tardis" had parked itself in a spare room not far from Loki's own bedroom. He prayed that he would finally find Hope in here. He opened the door…

And was shocked by what greeted him. Beyond the doors was a room almost as vast as its current bedroom, which housed what Loki assumed was the control console of the Tardis. The Doctor was at the console, stripped of his usual purple coat. "Ah, Loki! I was wondering when you'd come looking for Hope. Unfortunately, she's not here right now. I think she may be avoiding you. I don't necessarily agree with it but that's girls for you, a pain to understand." The Doctor continued babbling which strangely helped the Trickster focus on his task.

"Doctor, do you know where Hope is? I desperately need to speak with her."

"I'd say you do." Was he really that transparent? "I think she said she was going to the weapons room. Don't exactly see why, but she might be there."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Oh and Loki." He turned back to the eccentric Timelord. "You and I have lived for hundreds of years so it's no surprise time runs differently to us. Hope has lived only twenty one years. You can't waste time with her." Loki nodded, for once understanding the eccentric's advice. While he couldn't bring himself to like the Doctor, he did respect him.

Sure enough, Hope was in the weapons room, admiring Asgard's most prized possessions. Since the arrival of the Doctor, the girl had forgone the typical Asgardian garb Loki had disgused her in for her blue jeans and t-shirts. Loki took a moment to quietly observe the girl. He was quite surprised to find how much the jeans accentuated her long legs, how the loose shirt still hugged her waist. As she turned, eyes still on the various swords and axes, the Silvertongue was stunned and pleased to see the tiny hourglass he gave her still hung from her neck. "Hope?" The girl turned to him, surprised.

"Loki! How did you find me?"

"The Doctor told me where you were. I've been looking for you for the past three days."

"I know." That stung. But something about her tone implied it wasn't just his mistakes driving her from him. He eyes quickly returned to the weapons, favoring the swords and staves. Loki smirked, seeing an opportunity.

"Do you know how to wield these weapons?" He knew her answer, but felt he should give her the benefit of the doubt.

"No. It's not exactly a necessary skill on Earth. And the Doctor doesn't like violence if he can help it." He nodded, somewhat unsurprised by her answer. He took two practice swords off the wall, handing one to the girl.

"Follow me. I'll teach you some basics." Hope looked surprised but followed him. "I don't want you traversing the realms without the ability to defend yourself."

"Why does it matter? The Doctor would never let me keep-"

"I don't care what the Doctor would or wouldn't do," Loki interrupted. "You need to be able to defend yourself should that fool fail. We still have a week and a half. That's more than enough time for me to train you in sword basics." He took her hand, leading her to an empty practice room.

"Why is it so important to you to train me?" He turned to her, emerald gaze meeting earth.

"Because I can't stand the idea of you being hurt." It wasn't exactly the confession he wanted or needed to make but it was a start. It had its desired effect. Hope's mouth fell open slightly in shock. "Now your Doctor can be against weapons all he wants, but I am going to sleep easier once you leave knowing you can protect yourself."

"Oh…" She watched as he prepared himself, stripping the jacket he always wore off. When he turned back to her, he was smirking.

"Unless you want it to risk damage," He tapped the hourglass he had given her. "You might want to take that off." Loki had gotten much closer to the small girl than he meant to, but he didn't mind. As close as he was, he could see the gold swirling in her eyes. He knew now that it was the same mysterious energy that allowed her and the Tardis to travel through space and time, and it only added to her beauty. He didn't take his eyes from hers as she tucked the necklace under her shirt, tapping it to be sure. "Shall we begin then?"

"You do realize I'm a weak shrimp, right?" Loki chuckled.

"You'll become stronger. Now." He backed away from her, taking a fighting stance. "Attack." Hope lunged at the god, letting out a mighty war cry. Loki merely sidestepped aside, causing the girl to lose her footing and nearly fall over. Loki wasn't necessarily a kind teacher, even if he was in love with her. "Again."

This was their training method for the next few days. Loki didn't always tell her exactly her mistake was, leaving her to figure it out for herself. This caused her to become unbelievably and amusingly frustrated with him, causing her to actually improve quicker. Hope proved to be a fast learner, so it wasn't long till she started almost besting him. Almost. Loki was far too proud to teach her how to beat him. She'd discover how eventually anyway.

Through this, Loki managed to coax Hope into being comfortable with him once again, although he still hadn't confessed his love for her. Especially after what she revealed about her encounters with Odin. Apparently, the Allfather had been badgering both her and the Doctor to show him her power. Of course, Hope couldn't control the ability so they had to decline. It turned out that while she had initially been trying to avoid Loki, it quickly evolved to more trying to avoid the King of Asgard. Loki certainly didn't blame her. No doubt his father only wanted Hope's ability to use as a weapon. And he didn't want that for her.

"Loki…" Hope asked one day as they rested after an intense spar. "Do you think… if I showed Odin my ability… that he would let me stay in Asgard?" Loki found himself very uncomfortable answering that question.

"He would… but you would not be free." She gave him a confused look. "My father would want to use your gift as a weapon. He would keep you trapped here until needed for war, unable to explore as you wish."

"Oh…"

"I do not wish to paint my father as a monster… He is a very wise man. But you would be a perfect weapon or tool. I don't want that for you as much as I want you to stay." Hope smiled as Loki actually processed what he just said.

"You want me to stay?" She asked quietly, leaning towards him. Loki tried very hard to wish away the heat he felt rising up his neck and face with no success. This was not how he wanted to handle this. She chuckled at his obvious embarrassment.

"Well… yes, I want you to stay." You've already got one foot in the pool, Odinson, you may as well dive in. He cleared his throat. "Is it not customary for Midgardians to wish the one they love be always at their side?" Hope's jaw dropped slightly in shock. He took her hand, pressing it to his heart.

"Hope, I love you." He made the initial confession quick for fear of being interrupted yet again. "I think I've been in love with you since you fell into the Library weeks ago. I won't lie, I've never imagined I'd fall for a Midgardian but I have… for you." Hope had been stunned into silence, watching him with wide eyes. "I'd do anything to keep you by my side…" He cupped her cheek in his hand. "My Love."

"Oh Loki…" A small tear slipped from her eye, which he caught with his thumb. "Took you long enough to say this," she giggled, making him chuckle.

"You're definitely right there, my dear. So much for 'Silvertongue.'" They both laughed, more tears streaming down Hope's cheeks. "Love, please don't cry. You don't need to cry…" He sat beside the girl, pulling her onto his lap. He felt so relieved to have finally confessed his feelings for her, but didn't understand why that would make her cry. "Do… do you not feel that same way?" Had he been misinterpreting her? This whole time…? Hope laughed.

"Oh, you lovable idiot." With that, Hope kissed Loki hard on the mouth, hands fisting into his hair. The God of Mischief sat stunned for a moment as he had never expected his little Midgardian to be so bold. But when she tried to pull away for air, he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. He tangled his hands into her long hair, using it to coach her. He certainly couldn't let her go now.

However, Hope had to breathe, pulling away from the kiss after what felt like hours. The trickster watched as his… His what? He couldn't keep calling her "his Midgardian" as she hated the name. She was certainly no angel of her earth myths or Valkyrie, she was far too mischievous for that. As he watched the small girl on his lap catch her breath, a memory came to mind.

"_Most of my friends back home call me 'Pixie,'" Hope explained as Loki studied the wing bracelet she wore._

"_Pixie?"_

"_It's kinda like a fairy but far more mischievous. Most people say I look like one." _

His little pixie. It was perfect. She was a small bundle of mischief so it fit perfectly.

"Loki…" The sad tone in Hope's voice brought him from his revelry. "H-how are we going to do this? Your father won't let me stay here…" He had to think a moment.

"I'm not sure…" He admitted. "But we have time to find a solution. "I don't want you to leave me…"

"I don't want to leave you either. But I'm not allowed to stay…" She snuggled to the god, wiping her eyes. "It's like a terrible tease…"

"We will find a way, Hope. I promise." The girl smiled, a bit reassured. He returned the smile. "My Little Pixie."

"You're lucky you're so cute otherwise I'd deck you for calling me 'little.'" He chuckled, hugging her to him.

"I need to speak with your Doctor now."

"Why?"

"In lieu of your father, I need to ask permission to court you." Hope grinned.

"As romantic as that sounds, you'd be stuck with me with or without permission." She covered her mouth as she yawned. "On Earth, permission isn't required anymore though blessings are accepted."

"You're tired. Let me take you to bed." Hope bit her lip nervously.

"Can… Can I stay with you? Not like anything like… _that_. Just… snuggles and sleep." Loki chuckled. He had no idea what _that _was but he was well aware she meant sleeping in his bed.

"Certainly, my love." She her wrapped her arms around his neck, expecting him to carry her, which he did with no qualms.


	3. 1 part 3

Loki and Hope were very rarely apart after that revelation, even when Loki was researching or training. In the library, the girl would snuggle to the smitten god as he read his books, often falling asleep on his lap. It was the only time he could get away with playing with her long hair, the action soothing to his frustrations. The pair only had one night left together and Loki had no viable way to keep her with him. None that she would agree to anyway.

"Any luck, Grumpy Butt?" A sleepy voice asked him. Loki looked down to see sleepy brown eyes blinking up at him. The frown he had apparently been wearing melting into a smile. Something about whenever she was first waking up was always adorable to him. "Your book any good?"

"No. It was in no way helpful." He closed the book, setting it aside. "Just tells me everything I already knew. It's ridiculous. Besides I have something much more beautiful to look at." As usual, Hope played off the compliment.

"What's really ridiculous is that you keep playing with my hair after I asked so nicely for you to stop. That's very ungentlemanly of you, your highness." He chuckled at her mocking tone. This was a common argument between them.

"One, I never claimed to be a gentleman. Two, if you didn't keep it so irresistibly long and silky, I wouldn't be so tempted to run my fingers through it. It's fully worth the risk of you slapping me, my little Pixie."

"Oh now, you're really asking for it. I am not little! You, good sir, are just freakishly tall!" She sat up, pulling her hair from his grasp. "So be nice you bloody abominable snowman!"

"Just because my skin is colder than yours doesn't make me a snowman."

"OR I'll sic Momma on you." Loki had learned when Hope referred to "Momma", she was actually talking about the Tardis. He had been exceptionally surprised to learn that the Doctor's ship was actually alive and had quite a personality.

"If you let that blasted box keep hitting me with its door, I will be forced to lock you up in my room away from the damned thing. And maybe turn it into firewood." The relationship between Loki and the Tardis was one of mutual detestation. It hadn't been for a lack of trying on Loki's part, the damned box just didn't like him. Hope giggled.

"You wouldn't do that because then I'd be hopelessly distraught and more than likely trapped in the dungeons or sent back to Earth."

"Perhaps but I could visit you on Earth." This had been a quickly shot down idea. Hope loved traveling with the Doctor. The way she saw her situation was she either stayed with Loki in Asgard or returned to the stars with the Doctor. She didn't want to return to Earth just yet. "I know it's not your favorite idea," he began as she scowled. "But it would save us so much trouble."

"Would it? You could never stay for long, could you?"

"Well, no. But you would be in one place where I could always find you. It would be so simple. And I would know there would be no foolish being on another planet trying to steal your precious affections from me." She giggled.

"But there are plenty of foolish men on Earth who would try to steal my affections. Aren't you worried I'll try to settle down with a nice, normal man?"

"For one, you thirst and yearn for adventure my love. For two, no Midgardian fop could possibly compare to me, Pixie. I've nothing to fear from them."

"Oh so modest, my love," Hope said with a roll of her eyes, standing up. "It's getting late. We should probably get ready for the feast tonight…" Loki frowned. Odin had decided, for whatever terrible reason, to hold a farewell feast for the Doctor tonight and the God of Mischief had been dreading it all week. He didn't need reminded that Hope would be leaving him.

"I don't want to go." He wasn't going to celebrate heartbreak.

"I know you don't, love… I don't really want to either…"

"Then let's not go. We'll hide away here. Or even in the Tardis. You and I don't have to attend. You can show me more of these 'Disney movies' you love so much." Hope laughed.

"Nice try. You're a prince, you _do _have to attend. And the Tardis would just spit us out in the middle of the feast. Besides… I'd kinda like to go…" She began to sound nervous and shy. "Pretend to be a princess… Just for one more night…"

"Hope, you _are _a princess," Loki affirmed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are my princess. No matter what, you will always be." The girl turned to him, her cheeks a rosy pink. He loved bringing that blush to her face. "If you want to attend this feast and be a princess, then we will attend." Hope slowly smiled, entranced be the Silvertongue's words.

"Thank you, Love…"

"Now as you said, we had better get ready." So the pair retired to Loki's bedroom, a changing screen separating them as servants helped them, or more Hope, prepare for the feast. Loki was the first to finish dressing as he typically just allowed his ceremony armor to form on his body, a perk of being a master of sorcery. As he waited for Hope, he paced his room, his mind a frenzy of thoughts.

In his research, he had found two possible solutions to their current problem. The first was he could ask Hope to marry him. It would have to be in secret but once married Odin wouldn't separate them then. He certainly wasn't opposed the idea. Was it practical? Possibly not because how little time they have known each other, and he was certain she wouldn't agree simply for that very fact. The other option was he'd abandon his duties as Prince of Asgard and travel with her and her Doctor. As much as he was not comfortable the Tardis and the Timelord, he found himself fascinated by Hope's tales of new worlds. His thirst for knowledge wanted nothing more than to see those worlds for himself.

"Loki, who's at the door?" The god looked surprised. He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard the pounding at the door. He answered, finding a guard carrying a richly decorated golden box. Loki took the box, dismissing the guard. He had forgotten the gift he had commissioned for Hope. Of course, that had also been when he thought the Doctor wouldn't come back for her. Hope poked her head out from behind the changing screen.

"Loki? Who was that?"

"Oh, one of the guards was delivering something."

"Oh, what?"

"Finish getting ready and I'll show you." She pouted, but disappeared back behind the screen.

"This isn't another lavish gift is it? Seriously, Loki, it's all too much!" He chuckled.

"No it isn't too much. It is the perfect amount for my woman. Isn't it traditional on Earth for a man to shower his lover with affections?"

"Only if he's really desperate to get some or is in the doghouse." As much as he loved this girl, sometimes he had no clue what she was talking about.

"I do not understand. Are you implying a man only spoils his love when he wants something in return? That is not how things are supposed to be."

"Says the god who offered me a new stallion because you accidentally broke a Blu-ray disc, which you promptly fixed anyway." Hope appeared from behind the screen, as usual stunning the God of Mischief into silence. This time, her dress's neckline wrapped around her shoulders. The hourglass necklace rested just on top of the neckline, giving it the appearance of straps. Like her previous gown, this was made of green velvet with gold trim, a belt of reversed color scheme hanging loosely around her hips. Her hair was piled into a curly bun at the top of her head, a few strays falling past her cheeks. He grinned.

"Perfect. Except…" Hope's smiled faded slightly. Loki opened the chest, revealing a tiara, armband, and ring. He took out the gold tiara first, turning to the Tardis daughter. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. The tiara was decorated with emeralds and sapphires held by delicate swirls. "A princess should wear a crown, should she not?" He asked as he set the tiara on her head. It took her a few moments to find her words again.

"At least it doesn't have ridiculous horns…"

"Don't start that again."

"Too late." However, she didn't continue the teasing, far more intrigued by the chest. "What's all that?" It was worth a shot, as Hope would say, wasn't it?

"Well… before your damned Doctor returned…" Hope shook her head at the moniker, chuckling. "I had entertained the idea that you would be staying with us… possibly forever or at least… for as long as you lived…" The girl was watching him intently, as if mesmerized by what he was saying. His hand went straight to the armband, feeling a touch nervous. "Our, uh, traditions are a bit different from Midgard's, but…" He presented the gold band, decorated much more simply than his other gifts, to her. "Hope Black, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Hope's typically wide eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Loki… I…" She stammered in shock. He found her hand to help keep her focused.

"I know, I know we haven't known each other very long. But if you and I were wed, you could stay with me, and we could actually learn more about each other. We don't even have to wed right away. We could-"

"I'm not ready for this…" He went silent at that. Even though he had known this would be her answer, it still stung his heart to hear. "I love you, Loki. I want to say yes but… It's so soon… I'm just a baby compared to you. I don't know to be a wife…"

"You don't need to."

"But I want to." Loki, stunned by the guilty determination in Hope's eyes, forced himself to remain silent. He had a painful notion what she had to say was important. "I know nothing about being someone's wife on Earth, let alone to an Asagardian prince. The idea still scares the hell out of me. I… I just can't agree to marry you yet."

"Yet?"

"I love you. I have a feeling one day I'll be able to say yes with confidence… It… It just isn't today…" Hope had broken eye contact with him, almost hanging her head in shame. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Shh… I expected this answer…" Still hurt though. "Don't apologize… I understand…" He hugged the girl to him, making it much simpler to hide his disappointment. "Even if you won't marry me yet…" He clung to the word. "Will you still wear the band please…?" She smiled at him, giving him the tiniest shred of hope.

"Absolutely." Loki grinned, a touch more hopeful. As he slipped the armband onto her upper arm, he found himself surprisingly grateful her gown was merely straps around her shoulders. "It's beautiful…"

"Like you, Little Pixie." She blushed. "Let's go before we're late."

About two hours before the feast ended, Loki pulled Hope away from the crowd, leading her out to the gardens. "Loki, where are we going? The party's inside." He didn't answer. "Loki, love, if this is about what Thor was saying…"

"Don't!" Loki hissed. As usual, the oaf had thoroughly embarrassed him, joking that only Loki could possibly be foolish enough to fall for a woman he could never have and still pursue her. He knew his brother was merely jesting but it stung deep. He didn't need to be reminded how hopeless his situation was. As it was, he still had one option that thoughtless fool would never think of.

"Loki. H-hey! Loki, stop!" When he felt a tug on his arm, he did stop and turn. Hope wore an exasperated look on her face, her tiara slightly askew. "You've been dragging me back here. Slow down." Loki shook his head, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"You're frustrated. I understand." She wriggled her wrist out of his hand, finding it with her own. "But don't let Thor ruin this night. He was only joking." The god huffed a little. "Please?" Her lip poked out a little, wide eyes growing wider in that ridiculous pout he couldn't resist. And worse of all, she knew he was helpless to the pout. He chuckled, kissing her hand.

"I am sorry, my love. You're right, Thor's… lack of tact, shall we say, shouldn't ruin our night." Hope grinned. "Besides he'll be very surprised when I leave." The girl's grinned turned confused.

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He asked as he straightened her tiara. It had been bothering him. "I plan to leave with you and the Doctor." Hope's eyes grew the widest he had ever seen as her jaw dropped in shock.

"Loki, have those horns dented your brain?" He chuckled.

"I know it seems sudden but I've been thinking about this for some time. I'm actually packed too." She just stared at him shocked. "Hope, this is perfect. We can see your stars together. Its per-"

"Loki, you can't go." Not the answer he was expecting. He blinked several times, stunned.

"But love… we'd be together… Don't you want me…?" His heart sank as a tear formed in her eye.

"Oh Loki, of course I want you…"

"Then I'll travel with you and the Doctor." The tear fell from her eye, followed closely by another."

"You're needed here. With your family."

"No, I'm not. Thor is to become king. I have no purpose in Asgard." He began wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'd rather be with you where I belong than here where I'm constantly mocked."

"But your family…"

"I can come visit them." He didn't understand why she was so against him joining her. So jealousy crept spitefully into his heart. "Did _he _say this? Your precious Doctor?"

"He's not _my _Doctor but yes, he did say this." Loki nearly saw red. How _dare _the Doctor forbid her from him?! "I've already tried… but the Doctor said no… that it was selfish of me to take you from your home…"

"And it's not selfish of him to keep you to himself?!" He didn't mean to shout at the girl, but he was furious. The man claimed to care about Hope's happiness then does this?! "Perhaps you do not feel anything for him but somehow I suspect the feeling is not mutual." Hope's jaw dropped through her heartbroken tears, her eyes now angry as well.

"The Doctor's not like that, Loki. He's a good man."

"Who's stealing you from me."

"That's not his fault!"

"Isn't it?!" What could possibly make him think it's not wise for us to travel together?!"

"I don't know! He won't tell me!" That caught the jealous god's attention. He _won't _tell her… what?

"What do you mean?"

"I think… he knows something we don't. But all he keeps telling me is 'spoilers,' meaning he can't or won't tell me what it is." Loki frowned, though his jealous rage had quelled a little.

"And he can't tell us why?"

"He thinks it'll mess with the time stream. I don't see how though. Not us…" Hope angrily wiped at her eyes, turning her back to him.

"…Hope, I'm sorry." He reached out to comfort her but she pushed him away. "Don't be angry… I just don't want you to go." She didn't move. "Hope, I'm truly am sorry. Please, I don't want this to end with us angry at each other." This time when he reached for her, she didn't fight him. He pulled the crying girl to him, hugging her tightly. She buried her face in his armor, her shoulders the only movement she made. The Silvertongue had no idea which hurt worse, seeing her cry or knowing he had upset her before she left him…

"I'll come back."

"What?" Hope looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

"I'll come visit. The Doctor is willing to bring me back to see you." Loki smiled a little, hope warming his heart.

"You will?"

"As often as possible, at least once a year…"

"A year?"

"The Tardis isn't always reliable." She wrapped her arms tight around him, snuggling close. Loki embraced the girl just as tightly, especially after he noticed the blue Police box behind her. "It's behind me isn't it…" Hope whispered sadly. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. "I have to go…"

"Please don't…" He begged, a tear slipping from his own eye.

"I have no choice… I'm sorry…" She hugged him tighter to her, rising on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "I left a note on your dresser…"

"Hope, we need to go."

"I'm coming," She huffed at the Doctor.

"Just go, love…" Loki offered, looking down. "Make it quick…" Hope seemed shocked at first, but quickly threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. It was with great reluctance on both sides that they finally pulled away, their hands finding a tight grip on each other. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Loki's grip remained tight as Hope entered the Tardis, not letting go until the very last possible moment. With a flash of the top light, the Tardis slowly disappeared, leaving a distraught go in its wake.

**To Be Continued….**


	4. 2

II

Hope bounced around the Tardis console, excitement coursing through her veins. It had been almost a year to the day since she had seen Loki. She had been missing her God of Mischief for quite some time, having harassed the Doctor for almost a month to visit Asgard for a month. "Alright, alright, we'll go!" The Doctor finally answered, exasperated. "If you ask me, he's not that impressive." The girl laughed, hanging onto the console as the Tardis landed.

"Well, I think he's very witty and handsome," she sassed as she straightened her top. She had chosen a simple hunter green tank top for the occasion, making her hourglass necklace and armband stand out. The outfit was topped, or rather bottomed, with good old blue jeans and Converses. Would she stick out? Like a sore thumb certainly! Did she care? Not really. She was far more concerned with seeing Loki than what others thought of her clothes.

"Well, so am I but I don't see you getting so excited over me." The Timelord went to the doors to make sure they were in the right place. "Here we are! Asgard one year later!"

"Yay!" Hope, overcome with excitement, dashed out of the Tardis, already knowing where to go. If she knew Loki, he would be hiding in the Palace Library. She couldn't wait to share with him all she had learned in space-time. "Lo-Oof!" Unfortunately, paying attention to where she was going was not one of those things. The girl landed ungracefully onto her behind, rubbing her forehead.

"Hope?" Once she stopped seeing dancing sonic screwdrivers, Hope looked up at the voice, spotting a familiar blonde god.

"Thor!" Not the brother she was looking for but that didn't mean she wouldn't hug him. "Wow, your hair got long!" The thunder god squeezed the air out of the small girl, chuckling.

"What brings you to Asgard?" Did he really just ask that?

"Not what, who. I came to see Loki duh!" Thor's joyful smile faded in confusion. "Where is he?"

"You do not know?" Hope's excitement faded at the concerned tone in Thor's voice.

"Know what?" A concerned tone was never a good sign. Of course, neither was the question he asked. "Where is he, Thor?" He waited a long, uncomfortable moment before answering.

"He is in his cell. In the dungeons." Thor might as well have dropped his hammer on her head.

"The dungeons?!" What in the world could Loki have done in the past year to be imprisoned? Sure, he could be a bit of a troublemaker but he never did anything worthy of jail! Loki was a liar when needed but certainly never a thief or murderer. "What for?!" Thor and the Doctor, who had caught up while Hope was dumbstruck, exchanged confused looks.

"You truly do not know?"

"Obviously not." The girl was starting to get very frustrated. She could feel energy gathering at her fingertips, a sign her abilities were trying to activate. It was clear Thor didn't have the heart to tell her what Loki's crime was and it was only making her all the more angry. "I want to see him." Maybe Loki would explain to her what had happened.

"You cannot, Hope. Father will never allow it."

"No offense, but I don't really give a damn whether or not he'll allow it. I need to see Loki."

"Then I suppose you can ask Father yourself. Here he comes." Hope and the Doctor turned to, sure enough, see Odin coming towards them. The girl did freeze a little; she was still slightly intimidated by the Allfather. The Doctor, however, seemed to already have a plan.

"Hope, initiate Plan Fake Out." It took the girl a moment to process, but once it did she smirked. While the Doctor obnoxiously engaged Odin and Thor, the Tardis Daughter snuck back into the Tardis.

Hope was very careful to shut the doors behind her, not wanting anyone to catch onto what she was going to do. She gingerly touched the hourglass dangling from her neck, a little nervous. Since receiving the enchanted necklace from Loki, she had learned to control her time and space traveling abilities. They were still very disorienting though. She felt thankful this would only be a short distance in space. She closed her eyes, taking a few calming breathes before quietly uttering, "Loki…"

The effect was instantaneous. Hope's eyes snapped open, gold light taking over. Her stomach lurched as her body seemed to combust, light engulfing her body and forcing it through. Hope saw the thousands of technicolored timelines and fought to resist the emerald and gold strand in front of her. Without any clues other than color, Hope just knew it was Loki's timestream. That'll be useful for later.

Just as swiftly as it began, Hope landed unsteadily, the excess temporal energy receding back into her body. She steadied herself on the nearest wall, fighting with her stomach to keep its contents. Tardising was great fun certainly, but the side effects were hell on her body. Once her brain had stopped doing backflips and her stomach decided not to evict its tenants, the girl looked up, examining her surroundings.

It definitely felt like a dungeon. The walls were pitch black unyielding stone, illuminated by torches and whatever produced the light in the cells. She was surprised to see Asgard's most wanted seemed to have nothing keeping them in their cells, but closer inspection revealed that a strange gold energy contained them. As impressive as it was, both dungeons and inmates sent chills down the girl's spine. "Oh, Loki…" What could he have possibly done?

"Hope? Is that you?" She turned and was equally shocked and excited to see the God of Mischief in the cell beside her. Loki seemed to be just as shocked to see her. "How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you in a prison cell?!" The Trickster had certainly changed in the past year. He didn't wear any of his typical armor, dressed in a simple hunter green tunic and leather vest bottomed with dark pants. His raven hair had grown to his shoulders, curling at the ends. Loki looked at her with confusion and Hope couldn't help but notice there was something in his emerald eyes that was different. She just couldn't quite figure out what.

"Most criminals are placed in prison when caught."

"Yes, but what the hell did _you _do to get thrown in here? You can be a troublemaker but you're certainly no criminal." She wanted so bad to just tear the energy barrier down and take Loki away in the Tardis with her. The god sighed almost in resignation, eyes drifting closed.

"You don't remember."

"Remember what? Loki, I've only been gone a year and you go from prince to criminal?"

"My queen, you know why I'm here. You were there. In fact, I believe you tried to stop me." Hope stared at him, confused. He had never called her his queen before. Not that she minded the nickname, what girl didn't want to be queen. It still set off red flags.

"Loki, what in the world are you talking about?"

"New York. Surely you would remember that." She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. And it must have shown on her face because Loki shook his head tiredly. "Of course not." He sounded… Disappointed?

"Loki, last time I saw you, you were trying to get me to marry you when we first met." Hell, she had never even been to New York. "How long have you been in here?"

"About a year. Since Thor brought me back."

"A year! That's impossible! They would have had to arrest you right after I left the garden!" None of this was making any sense. Loki's crime would have had to have been before she met him. Unless… "Loki… they didn't arrest you because of me, did they?"

"What? No of course not!" Loki shook his head. "That was years ago, Hope." Hope froze.

"'Years?' Loki, I've only been gone a year haven't I?" He just watched her with sad eyes. "Haven't I?!" His silence was very telling, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"How did you get down here, Hope? Accident?" The girl glared at the change of subject.

"No. I came down here by choice. The Doctor distracted Thor and Odin while I tardis'd down here. Don't change the subject." Of course he was already distracted.

"You used your powers? And controlled them?!" He asked in awe. Hope nodded, increasingly getting frustrated. What were they all hiding from her?

"Yes. I learned how to control it. Your necklace and the Tardis helped." His signature, heart-stopping, God-of-Mischief-patented smirk crept onto his face, green eyes bright with pride. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy that look. That smirk alone made her head fuzzy.

"That's wonderful, my love. Then perhaps you should join me in here."

"Wouldn't we get in trouble for that?"

"You're not meant to be down here anyway, are you?" Hope shook her head. "Then why worry now? You know I would not allow any harm to come to you. And… I miss holding you my queen." She blushed bright red. She could hear the Tardis setting off alarm bells in the back of her mind, but how could she say no to such sad eyes? It was obvious her God of Mischief needed her.

"Alright. Stand back." Loki obeyed as Hope focused again, praying she had enough energy for it. Traveling through time and space, even for a short distance, was exhausting. Before she could process the movement, she was inside Loki's cell, slumped against the god as he held her up and to him, giving her the chance to recuperate. "Hey, handsome," she greeted after a breathless moment, smiling. He chuckled.

"Hello, beautiful." He hugged her tightly to him, helping her stand. "I've missed this… Missed you…" Hope couldn't help but grin, her frustration temporarily abated.

The god simply held the mortal girl to him, as if treasuring the contact. As Hope allowed her mind to wander, she couldn't help but wonder if anyone had even visited him. He was still part of the Asgardian Royal family wasn't he? Her arms snaked around his waist at the thought. Even death row criminals on Earth had visitors… He must be so lonely… He hadn't even tried to kiss her, rather just content to hold her.

Hope couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. She felt safe in his arms, despite how cold they were. She knew it probably wasn't the wisest thing to trust someone with the moniker God of Lies, but she did. Figures she'd be the one to fall in love with an alien deity. Her peppermint scented abominable snowman. Which only made her all the more curious about how he ended up in prison.

"Loki, I need to know why you're in here… What did you do before we met to be imprisoned?" Loki sighed, releasing her.

"It's not what I did before meeting you, Love, it's what I did afterwards."

"Loki, that doesn't make any sense!" The god sat in a nearby chair, watching her with concerned eyes. "It's only been a year since we met, Love." That's when Loki took a turn dropping a hammer on her.

"Hope, it's been five years since we first met." Hope's jaw dropped straight to Earth.

"W-what?" Perhaps she had misheard him. All the white walls must be messing with her head.

"My love, it's been five years, almost to the day, since you left me in the gardens."

"T-that's impossible! It's only been a year!"

"Love, you said the Tardip-"

"Tardis."

"Tardis, wasn't the most reliable. It's possible you have been leg to believe it's only been a year." The girl couldn't speak, too dumbstruck by shock and a little anger. "It was never that fond of me as it is, love." Loki's accusation helped Hope find her words again.

"Loki, the Tardis may not like you but it's not spiteful like that. So stop avoiding the question and tell me why you're in here. That certainly wasn't the Tardis's fault." She might have spat a little venom into that last sentence.

"No, it certainly isn't," he admitted with a velvety chuckle. "Though it could have been useful."

"Loki, you're circling." She had no intentions of letting the Silvertongue distract her. "Just tell me what you did." Silence hung between them for several moments. Loki clearly didn't want to tell her what he had done but she needed to know.

"You do not realize it… but you already know." The girl frowned. "Love, you're a time traveler. Time is your plaything. You could easily solve this riddle, yourself, my clever pixie." This was the first time he had used the familiar nickname since she found his cell. His hand found hers, pulling her into his arms. "Besides, I do not wish to ruin this moment. I haven't seen you in quite some time." Hope sighed, unsure whether to keep bugging him or give up.

"Love, why won't you tell me the truth? Besides your rep as God of Lies." Despite her frustration at him, her fingers found their way into his long soft hair. "I need to know…"

"Yes, you do. And you will. But not now." He nuzzled her stomach, holding her tight to him. "You still wear the armband I gave you…" She smiled.

"You sound so surprised. Of course, I still wear it. And the hourglass." She felt him smile.

"There's hope yet…" Hope shook her head, sensing a very bad pun. It was clear she wasn't going to get the truth out of him. When Loki didn't want to do something, it just didn't happen. Like he said, she was clever. If he wouldn't tell her, then she would go search his timestream. But after a good long Asgardian cuddle. It would be hours before Odin and Thor were distracted from the Doctor anyway.


	5. 3

III

It took three tries before Hope could grab the right moment in Loki's time stream, and the right time stream for that matter. While she had learned how to activate and deactivate her abilities, hitting the right point in time was still a work-in-progress. Of course, she had no clear idea when she was going except that it was a year before Loki was stuck in that cell and it was in New York. Even with the Tardis working overtime in the back of her mind to help her, the search had been a tricky process.

On her fourth try, she landed hard on her back onto a granite floor, somehow missing the glass shattered everywhere. Hope groaned, turning onto her hands and knees as her stomach evicted its contents. She had spent far too much time in the streams and her body was hating her for it. She couldn't really blame it either.

The sound of explosions caught the girl's attention, making her turn to look out the glassless window once her stomach was done. When she couldn't get a good look, she stood. If she hadn't just emptied her stomach, she would have thrown up again. New York City's familiar skyline was marred by various explosions, caused by what appeared to be aliens on flying jet skis. They were flying too fast for her to get exact details.

"And what do you think of my army, Little Pixie?" Hope felt chills climb up her spine at the familiar voice. She turned to the owner, tears forming in her eyes.

"Loki…" The God of Mischief was smirking evilly at her, chaotic pride igniting his emerald eyes. His hair was just a touch shorter than it was in prison and he wore far more menacing armor. In his hand was a wicked looking scepter-spear with a glowing blue jewel in the blade's center. "You did this?!" He chuckled.

"Yes, my love. This is my design." Hope searched for some purchase to keep herself up. She could feel her legs melting into jelly under the stress of time travel and the revelation before her. She didn't know who this god before her was but he wasn't her Loki. "I plan to rule this world," he continued, stepping towards her. "And now I have the missing piece."

He tugged her by the wrist into his arms, kissing her hard. Hope was stunned for a moment, partly by Loki's roughness and partly from the shock that he'd actually kiss her after she had so obviously been sick. However, a cooling sensation in her mouth, much like when you take a breath after sucking on a peppermint, hinted he used his magic to clean her mouth. A sorcerer boyfriend was useful sometimes. But not when he was destroying your home planet. When the god finally released the girl for breath, she winced, almost certain her lips and arms would be bruised. "Now I have my queen to rule beside me." Hope finally found her senses.

"Loki, you can't just take over a planet! This is my home!"

"Your home? My love, you are not like these mortals. If anything, you are a goddess among them. They should worship the ground you walk on." He gently brushed stray hair from her eyes. "The proof is here… In your eyes… No other mortal is meant to carry the sands of time in their eyes."

"You don't understand. This isn't right!" She pulled away from him, taking several steps back "You can't just dominate my home, my world. We haven't done anything against you!"

"Do not lower yourself to their filth, Hope!" He hissed. "You said yourself; the humans are not without their crimes. And against each other!" The god went to the window to her right, staring out at his chaotic painting below. "The humans need a leader to guide them, protect them from themselves. I intend to give them that." He turned to her, a chaotic grin on his face. "With my firm hand and your gentle one, we can shape this lost people into a kingdom to rival Odin's Asgard." Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You can't be serious… You realize you're committing genocide…"

"Some blood must be spilt, my love. Your own country was born in bloodshed."

"To fight a tyrant! Which is what you're turning into!" Now she could see the change she couldn't identify in Loki's cell. It was not her fairytale prince but a defeated man who thought he should be king. The jealousy she had witness him dry swallow in Asgard had erupted and consumed him. Hot anger began to burn down her cheeks. "You can't attack innocent people and expect them to just accept your rule. It's not right!"

"These people will only destroy themselves, my love. And they shall not take you with them." It was obvious his patience was wearing thin. "Love, you do not seem to understand. I am offering you a throne. I want you to rule beside me as my queen. Together you and I can turn this pathetic planet into the most powerful realm ever known. Is that not what you want? To be a queen?"

"Not at this cost. Not through murder and violence." Hope was beginning to regret coming here at all. She didn't want to know her prince in golden armor had turned into a blood thirsty monster. "Loki, please end this! This is wrong!" Without thinking, she grabbed at the scepter in his hand in an attempt to yank the weapon away from him. She had no doubt it was the culprit behind Loki's transformation.

She barely had a hold of the scepter when Loki grabbed her wrist, yanking her away from it such force she was certain she heard a bone snap. The god glared through her as if it wasn't truly aimed at her. "He's destroyed you." When she gave him a confused look, he continued, "The Doctor. Your precious Doctor. He took a woman as powerful and deadly as she is beautiful and made her fear her true potential." So he was back to being jealous of the Doctor. "You are meant to be a queen. A goddess of time. With your power we could end this bloodshed. Yet he teaches you nothing to bend time to your will as any goddess should."

"Loki, the Doctor has nothing to do with this!"

"Does he not? Look out the window, my queen." She turned away, unable to face everything at once. "Hope, your precious Doctor has more blood on his hands than I. He would condemn my actions when he's destroyed not only an enemy race but his own."

"Stop it..."

"No. You need to see the truth. He is no saint. Yet he attempts to cover his crimes and paints himself to be a good Samaritan of space and time. When in truth, he is worse than this." He gently caught her chin, turning her head to face him. "I would never lie about my sins. And most certainly not to you, my love." For a fleeting moment, Hope caught a glimpse of her Loki through the angry mask he wore, a young prince with a talent for mischief before hate consumed him. Perhaps he could be saved?

"Loki… abandon this path. It's not too late to end this…" Her hands cupped his face, ensuring he couldn't take his gaze from her. "You could come with me. Travel with me and the Doctor…" At that, the evil Loki returned and he shoved her hard away from him, causing her to land hard on the granite. Her injured wrist landed underneath her, causing her to yelp in pain. Yep, definitely broken.

"All I've done for you and you. Still. Choose. _Him." _She held her broken wrist to her, watching Loki almost with fear. "If you won't stand with me, Hope, then be certain to keep the Doctor out of my way. I will always spare you, my love, but if he tries to stop me, I will-"

"You'll what?" Hope didn't look up, knowing the Doctor had put himself between her and Loki. Which was a good thing; she had no more emotional strength to face the monster in her prince's skin. Even the man in the prison cell seemed drastically different from this. "You certainly can't kill me, I'll only regenerate."

"I'd find a way. You are not invulnerable, Doctor."

"Neither are you. As it is, I'm not here to stop you anyway. I'm here to collect the only saving grace you haven't alienated yet." The girl didn't resist the gentle hands that helped her to her feet. Hope wasn't paying attention to the snarkfest between the two immortals, her head spinning from everything that had already happened and just wanting to get back in the Tardis.

Hope wasn't fully aware of her surroundings again until she felt the Doctor gingerly lift her broken wrist. They were back in the Tardis, with her perched on the steps. "Just leave it…" She said tiredly. "It'll heal…" Not that she really care right now.

"Hope, I don't think he meant to hurt you," the Doctor comforted, tending to her injury anyway. "Loki certainly wasn't in his right mind."

"No duh… He attacked Earth… My home…"

"I know. I saw that. But it couldn't have been just him. There has to be someone else I just haven't figured out who it is yet…" The girl looked at him, surprised.

"You knew." The Timelord grew silent. "You knew this would happen."

"…Yes I did."

"You should have told me!"

"You wouldn't have believed me." She frowned, knowing the Doctor was telling the truth. How could anyone possibly believe the one they loved could pull such a turnaround? "I'm sorry this happened though… I'm so sorry…" For once, the Doctor's words meant little at this point.

Hope couldn't help but wonder if this was her fault though… If she had stayed with him in Asgard instead of traveling with the Doctor, would he have not lost his mind? However, as she watched the Doctor put new coordinates into the Tardis, she knew couldn't blame herself. Whatever decisions led to Loki to attack New York were his own. She didn't have to like them but she couldn't allow herself to carry the blame for something she had no part in. What good would she be to anyone if she did?

_Time can be rewritten… _"Time can be rewritten…" That was it! Maybe she could prevent this atrocity from happening! She and the Doctor had rewritten time before, why not now? "Doctor, maybe we could-"

"No, we couldn't, Hope," The Doctor denied. "Not this time. The Battle of New York is a fixed point in time, you can't change it."

"We can try, can't we?" Hope was somewhat desperate for this to be a good idea. She didn't want Loki to be evil. He didn't have to be a saint (that was a scary concept) but he shouldn't be such a monster either.

"We could, but we'd risk destroying the very fabric of time, Hope." The two wobbled a little as the Tardis landed, but didn't fall. "I know it's hard to accept but you have to. If you stop the Battle of New York from happening, you may only lose Loki in a far worse way."

"I haven't lost him yet." Loki had said himself he would not hurt her. In her currently bruised heart, she knew that he was telling the truth. He still wanted and loved her. Maybe she couldn't completely redeem him but she sure as hell could drive a hammer of sense into his head. The Doctor smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that." He snapped his fingers and the Tardis door swung open. A soft gold light melded with the Tardis's multicolored lights. "Why don't you go see where we've landed then?"


End file.
